Old Friend
by Marymel
Summary: Another "Jackson" story. Greg introduces Jackson and Morgan to a former co-worker in town for a conference.


**I don't own CSI.**

**I apologize for jumping back and forth as far as when the stories take place. In this one, Morgan and Greg are engaged.**

**I got to thinking about how much I liked Wendy on the show, and I wondered what she might say if she were to find out about Greg's son. So here's what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it...and please review!**

The one thing Greg Sanders liked about having a Forensic Science Conference in Las Vegas is that he didn't have to leave his son, Jackson, and spend several days in a hotel. He and the rest of the team had agreed to attend at least one lecture at the conference while it was in town. So, while the rest of the team were at the lab or had the day off, Greg, Jackson and Morgan were enjoying a stroll downtown.

"Daddy, why do you hafta go to the comfrence?" Jackson asked as they strolled down the street.

Greg smiled at his son. "It's a _conference_, and I just have to go to one lecture. You get to stay with Mrs. Judy and Doc Robbins while I listen to someone tell me about how I can do my job better."

"Will Cinders be there?" Jackson asked. He loved playing with the Robbins' cat.

"Yes, she will," Morgan told him.

Greg and his family found an outdoor table at a local café and sat down to enjoy a snack. Just as Greg was sitting down, he spotted a familiar face walking around.

"Honey?" Morgan asked. "You want some coffee, or..."

Greg glanced at Morgan. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I see someone who used to work at the lab. Excuse me?" Morgan nodded and ordered chocolate milk for Jackson and coffee for her and Greg.

Walking up to the brunette with the ponytail, Greg smiled. "You know, I hear the Vegas Crime Lab is great."

The woman turned and smiled. "Yeah, but they have a hard time keeping DNA techs."

Greg laughed and hugged his old friend. "How's it going Wendy?"

Pulling away and smiling widely, she said, "Going good. I'm still in Portland. CSI Level Two now."

"That's great, really!"

"How are things here? I mean, I heard about what happened with Langston."

"Yeah. But things are better now. There's a new head of grave, and he's been here for about a year Really going good. Catherine is with the FBI now."

"Yeah, Henry told me about that. How awesome is that, huh?"

"Yeah. Nick and Sara and I are still here. We did hire two new people. Julie Finlay, she's a blood expert. And Morgan Brody...she's Ecklie's daughter."

Wendy's jaw dropped. "No way! Ecklie's daughter?"

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah, Ecklie's daughter...and my fiancée."

Wendy gasped softly. "Greg, that's wonderful!"

"Thank you." Greg glanced towards his family at the table. "Look, you were good friends with Riley, right?"

Wendy blinked in surprise. "Yeah, but I didn't know she was going to just leave like she did."

Sighing, Greg asked, "She never told you about...anything...after she left?"

"No...to be honest, I haven't heard from her since she left Vegas. Why?"

Greg glanced at the table where his son was chatting with Morgan. Morgan looked up and smiled, and Greg motioned for her and Jackson to join him.

Jackson climbed down from the chair and rushed to his father. He laughed as Greg lifted him into his arms.

Wendy smiled in surprise at the little boy in Greg's arms. "Who's this?"

"Wendy Simms, this is my son Jackson."

Eyes widened, Wendy said, "You a-and..." she whispered, "Riley?"

Greg nodded. "Yep. I have full custody." Looking at Jackson, he said, "This is an old friend of mine and your Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara. This is Wendy."

"Hi," Jackson whispered.

"Hello, sweetie. You look just like your daddy." Wendy smiled at the little boy.

Jackson smiled. "He looks like me!"

Wendy and Greg laughed. "Yeah, he's been with me about a year...and I seriously don't remember what my life was like before him," Greg said as he kissed Jackson's cheek.

"That's wonderful, really." Wendy couldn't help but smile at the two.

Morgan came up behind Greg. "Hey, sweetie."

"Oh, you must be Morgan," Wendy said.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Wendy Simms, former DNA tech extraordinaire and now CSI in Portland, this is my fiancée and fellow CSI, Morgan Brody."

Both women exchanged hellos and shook hands.

"Dat's my mama," Jackson said to Wendy as he pointed to Morgan. Everyone smiled.

"Well, you are a very cool guy," Wendy said to Jackson. He giggled and hugged Greg.

"So, you're marrying the boss' daughter?" Wendy asked with a smile.

Morgan blushed. "Yeah, he won me over."

Greg playfully rolled his eyes and blushed. "Things are really good."

"That's so great," Wendy said. She thought for a moment. "So, how's Hodges?"

Morgan looked at Wendy with surprise. "Um, he's good. Actually, my dad and his mom are dating."

Wendy's eyes widened. "Oh, wow. Seriously?" Morgan and Greg nodded. "Holy crap, that's...good?" She laughed nervously.

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah, Ecklie's doing good. So's Hodges." He looked at his good friend. "I mean, he's still...Hodges."

Wendy smiled. "I figured."

"Yeah, he wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend for his mom," Morgan said. "I...felt kinda sorry for him I guess. And that's how my dad and his mom met."

Wendy laughed softly. "That does sound like a David Hodges thing."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "But they're happy, and we're together...and we've got this guy." Greg tickled Jackson and the little boy giggled.

"That's awesome, really." Wendy smiled at the young family.

"Are you a scientist?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Wendy answered. "Your daddy and I worked together for a few years. In fact, if your daddy hadn't become a smart scientist, I wouldn't have gotten my job."

Jackson smiled at Wendy. "Do you, um...do you like butterflies?"

"I love them," Wendy said with a smile.

"He's a junior Grissom," Greg explained. "He loves to study bugs."

"And one of the smartest kids in his class at preschool," Morgan added.

"Chip of the ol' block, huh?" Wendy asked. Jackson and Greg smiled. Wendy smiled at her friend and his beautiful son.

"So, are you going to be at the conference tomorrow?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta listen to a lecture about preserving evidence..."

"I think we're going to the same lecture," Greg said. "Shall we save you a seat?"

"Sure," Wendy replied with a smile. "Maybe we could have dinner or something before I have to head back?"

"Sure," Morgan agreed. "Should we, um..."

"You know what? I'll call Hodges and ask if he wants to come." Wendy smiled softly.

Greg grinned. "Why not?"

Jackson squirmed in Greg's arms. "Daddy, I want down."

Setting Jackson in front of him, Greg said, "It was really great seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too. It's so great that you're doing so well." Wendy smiled at Jackson. "And it was really great to meet you, Jackson."

"Great to meet you too," Jackson said as he shook her hand.

Everyone smiled. "So," Greg began, "You talk to Hodges?"

Wendy nervously smiled. "Um...no. I've just been attending lectures and working, so..."

Morgan smiled apprehensively. "I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Wendy smiled. "You know, I'd like to see him."

Greg smiled at his old friend. "Why not? He's still...well..."

"Hodges?" Wendy asked.

Everyone laughed. "Yeah," Greg said.

"Uncle Hodges is cool," Jackson said. "He gave me a kitchen set for my birthday."

"He did?" Wendy asked. "Do you like to cook?"

"Yeah," Jackson answered. "I helped my Aunt Sara cook ants on a log once."

"Celery with peanut butter and raisins," Morgan whispered.

"Oh, that sounds good," Wendy said. Jackson smiled, liking her very much.

Greg's cell phone beeped. Looking at the screen, he said, "It's a text from Russell." Seeing Wendy's confused expression, Greg clarified, "Oh, D.B. Russell. He's head of grave now."

Wendy nodded. "Henry told me you guys had a new boss. He said he's pretty cool."

"He's nice," Jackson said. "I like him an' Mrs. Barbara."

"Oh, Barbara's his wife," Morgan explained. "She watches Jackson while we're at work."

Wendy smiled. "Sounds cool. Well, I should head back to the hotel. I'm supposed to attend some lecture, but can we get together later?"

"Sure," Greg said. "I still have the same home phone number, and here's my cell number." He handed Wendy his business card.

"Great." Wendy's cell phone rang. "I should take this. It was really great seeing you again." She hugged Greg and shook Morgan's hand. "Great meeting you and Jackson too."

"Likewise," Morgan said smiling.

"Bye-bye," Jackson said as Wendy smiled and walked away.

As they headed back to their car, Morgan asked, "She and Hodges were a couple?"

"Yeah, they really had something. Wendy wouldn't put up with any of Hodges bs."

"What's bs, daddy?" Jackson asked.

Greg smirked. "It just means that he likes to brag about himself."

"Oh, okay." Jackson climbed into the car and Greg put his seatbelt on. "Daddy, I like her. She was nice."

Greg smiled. "Yeah, she's nice. And she's a good scientist, too."

"Just like you an' mama!"

Greg and Morgan smiled softly. "Yeah," Greg said. "And maybe...just like Uncle Hodges, too."

**The End.**


End file.
